All of Me
by faynyx
Summary: The journey of a city elf who became the Hero of Ferelden and the man who stole her heart. Honor and duty had ruled her life becoming a Grey Warden and the world outside the alienage taught her so much more about herself than she ever could have known. Picture by Isriana from DeviantArt
1. Ch 1: A Day for Celebration

_this story was not only inspired by my favorite game but also by a song called All of Me by Matt Hammitt the words moved me but fit the whole city elf/alistair romance i hope you like it and i cant wait to see what road it travels down_

rated **M** and **MA** for mature audiences only

* * *

><p><em>I was running towards something or was it away… its confusing here the only thing I can sense clearly is him. His face, hidden from me but I a feeling of being safe of being loved, protected, and cherished washes over me when he is near. His arms stretch out in front of him, is he reaching for me? Or warning me away?<em>

_'Do I know you?' I wonder, 'have we met before? Did I brush against you somewhere and now you are alive here in my dreams a temptation I can never have?'_

_The world slowly comes into focus men, women, elves, dwarves and other creatures around me locked in life or death battle. The acrid smell of blood assaults my nose, as it stains the ground as well as my clothing. My heart skips a beat as my amber eyes meet his whiskey colored eyes._

_His lips move but his words are lost in the thunder of sound around us. His eyes open wide, fear etched on his face, staring at the sky behind me. My pulse pounds in my ears, behind me the ground shakes with fury. I am afraid to look but incapable of running, slowly I turn…_

* * *

><p>"Wake up sleepyhead time for you to get ready," Shianni giggled.<p>

"Wha?" I mumbled blinking my eyes rapidly against the light. Any remnants of the dream faded away into my subconscious.

"You've overslept, today's your big day or did you forget already," she asked.

I shook my head sharply shaking the remnants of the dream away it was nothing but a blur now anyway. I looked at my cousin her short red hair framing her delicate face. Do not ever call her that by the way you would be lucky to get away with only a black eye.

"Of course I remember what day it is cousin." I sighed softly and put on a pleasant smile letting Shianni ramble. Today was my wedding day I wasn't opposed to getting married but was disappointed in the way which we got betrothed. Humans get to pick their own partners some of them even did it for love. Not many elves got that same privilege. My father had arranged my match with an elf from the Highever alienage. Valendrian, the elder of our village, had also found my cousin Soris a bride from the same alienage. Today was going to be a double wedding.

"Listen to me going on when you should be getting ready. He's here you know, they arrived early you should go find Soris and properly introduce yourselves to them." She hugged me quickly and I caught the scent of whisky on her breath. "Your father wanted to speak to you as well before you left."

"Thank you Shianni," I smiled "go celebrate some more and I will see you in a while." She grinned sheepishly and exited my bedroom. I raised myself up from the edge of our bunk beds and crossed over to an elegantly decorated chest in the corner of the room. Lowering to my knees, I knelt in front of it and taking a deep breath, unlocked and opened it. On top was my wedding dress and slippers, standing up I took them out, looking the dress over before putting it on. It slid over my skin like satin the color of cream with gold embroidery tracing the trim around my wrists and along the hem. Gold swirls curled throughout the skirt of the dress. The neckline cut to scoop low at my neck but not so low that it was indecent. It had taken me months to sew it together.

Nelaros had sent me the cloth after father made the wedding arrangements. Bending down I slipped on my slippers, standing I smoothed the dress down my sides crossing to the washing bowl I poured some water and washed my face carefully trying not to get the dress wet. Finishing, I took some of Shianni's lip dye to my lips and added a bit of color to my cheeks giving them a rosy glow. I undid the braids from my long ruby colored hair, taking a brush I worked the knots out from sleeping until nothing but beautiful waves hung past my waist. I looked into the tiny mirror we shared and smiled to myself. I tried to make it reach my eyes but could not quite make it there.

Sighing, I looked away from the mirror and out the tiny window. This would be my last days in this house with my family. I was set to start a new home with him and I was scared. I didn't know the first thing about being a wife, my mother never had time to pass on this information. I crossed my arms across my chest staring at nothing. The sound of father shuffling in the living room startled me from my thoughts. Taking a deep breath, I put a pretty smile on my face leaving the bedroom I shared with Shianni.

"Father," I asked. "Cousin said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Ah, my little girl," Cyrion smiled giving me a carful hug. "You look so beautiful in your wedding dress. I wish you mother could have been here to see you."

"Me too father," I agreed softly my smile fading. Plastering a large smile on my face," but it is a beautiful day to get married."

"I hope the match I've chosen for you bring you as much happiness as your mother brought me," he smiled wistfully tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"Tell me about him again father?" I asked to distract him from crying. My father hated showing me his tears; though I knew thinking of mother often brought them to his eyes.

"Nelaros is the youngest son of a good family from Highever. He is an expert at the blacksmiths anvil. And is very handsome from what I hear," he winked. I smiled slightly looks were not important to me but most of the elves cared about them, something to do with breeding. I guess my father thought Nelaros being handsome would make me happy.

"All right my dear you should go find Soris. The sooner the wedding starts the less chance either of you have to escape," he joked.

I laughed, "Well, a small chance is still a chance for Soris. Thank you father, I will make you proud today."

"One last thing Fìera, your martial training…the knives, bow and whatever else your mother trained you in, best not to mention it to your betrothed."

I paused taking a sharp breath, "You didn't tell him?"

"Well, it's not something that would have made it easy to find a match for you and we don't want to come off as trouble makers after all." he explained. "Adaia made that mistake."

I nodded sadly, "Mother was a clever rogue until those humans killed her."

"Yes, she was our world is full of so many injustices. Losing her was one of them," he sighed deeply turning towards the table he took a pair of leather boots and handed them to me. "Here take these your mother would have wanted you to have these. It's the very least I can give you as you start your new life." He embraced me tightly pulling back slowly studying my face carefully, "You look so much like your mother. I know she would be so happy for you today."

"I love you father," I murmured.

"I love you too Fìera," Cyrion said letting me go. "Now off with you, go find your cousin Soris. I have a few things to finish around here before the wedding." He smiled gently pushing me towards the door. Turning quickly away so I wouldn't see the tears falling down his face. I set mothers boots by the door and taking a quick breath to calm my nerves I opened the door stepping out into the alienage.


	2. Ch 2: Troubles a Brewing

this chapter came pretty easy with the first chapter it just took me a while to type it up hopefully i will get to the next chapers just as quickly :)

_this story was not only inspired by my favorite game but also by a song called All of Me by Matt Hammitt the words moved me but fit the whole city elf/alistair romance i hope you like it and i cant wait to see what road it travels down_

some content rated **M** and **MA** for mature audiences only

* * *

><p>Buildings were pieced together with whatever wood we could salvage from the city scrap yard other pieces were brought in from just outside the city limits and sometimes traders would come to the alienage with spare cheap wood for us to buy. The road was an old worn path that went through the whole alienage. Wood planks were place over hole in the ground creating small bridges to walk over. The whole place was worn down and in shambles.<p>

I walked into the heart of the alienage looking for Soris. Many elves gave small trinkets and well wishes as I passed. Smiling and giving thanks, I accepted them graciously. I stopped by Vhenadahl taking a moment to touch the great trees base closing my eyes and offering up a prayer to our ancestors.

"She looks just like her mother," Dilwyn gushed.

"I don't see any of Cyrion in her at all," Gethon murmured back.

"Just around the eyes but mostly she looks like Adaia," Dilwyn answered.

My eyes popped open at the sound of my parents' names. I turned from the tree following the sound of their voices. A couple stood watching me closely; I crossed to them offering my greetings.

"Well it's the lucky bride herself. Hello dear," Dilwyn greeted.

Gethon touched his wife's arm, "now love she probably doesn't remember us." I looked them both over confusion on my face.

Dilwyn flustered, "oh of course. I'm Dilwyn and this is my husband Gethon." Their names rang a distant bell in my memory. "We were friends of your mothers. We haven't seen much of you since…well…"

"You knew my mother?" I asked taken slightly aback. Not many claimed to know her even less spoke of her aloud. "Could you tell me about her?"

Gethon paused, "your father still doesn't speak of her, does he?" I shook my head and waited.

"Adaia was beautiful and so full of life. Not to mention a bit wild." Dilwyn laughed. "She had a smile that could light up a room."

"She wanted you more than anything," Gethon revealed. "It's sad that she never got to see you grow up."

Dilwyn smiled taking a long look at my face," we just wanted to see you today and be here for you for her."

A single tear spilled down my cheek, quickly brushing it away I smiled grateful at the couple. "Thank you any friend of my mother is more than welcome here."

Dilwyn hugged me, "it means the world to us to see you happy. This is for you and your betrothed." She slipped a pouch of coins into my palm as she released me.

I bowed," I am honored by your generosity, thank you."

"Maker bless you child," Gethon prayed. I waved goodbye to them, returning to my search of Soris.

I made my way to the gates leading to the road outside of the alienage before I found him propped up next to a tree.

"Well if it isn't my lucky cousin. Care to celebrate the end of our independence together?" he snickered.

"Getting cold feet?" I guessed.

"Are you really surprised?" he countered sarcastically.

"Planning on escaping then?" I teased pointing at the gates.

"Tempting," he said looking at the gates wistfully.

"Don't worry Soris everything will be fine," I reassured him.

"Fine she says," he snorts. "That's easy for you to say apparently your groom's a dream come true. My bride sounds like a dying mouse."

"Soris," I frowned disapprovingly. "Looks aren't everything."

"Sorry cousin," he apologized. "She's not ugly exactly…I don't know maybe it's just my nerves. Anyway let's go introduce you to your dreamy betrothed before we say I do."

I rolled my eyes at him grinning. Together we took off back towards the great tree. My pace was brisk but as we got closer to the wedding party, I slowed down, the butterflies in my stomach churned in full force.

Soris slowed beside me. "Nervous?" he asked.

"A bit, what if he doesn't like me?" I fretted.

"Impossible," he stated venomously. Shianni waved us over, Soris sighed heavily spotting his bride to be. "Well let's get this over with." I nodded in agreement and started walking, three humans came up behind the wedding party, one of the men a tall blond man grabbed one of my bridesmaids. I could hear her screaming for him to let her go one of Soris' groomsmen pulled her away from the human and was rewarded with a punch to the face.

Soris grabbed my arm," I know what you're thinking, but maybe we shouldn't get involved."

"What kind of person would I be if I just let this abuse continue?"I demanded."I will not be able to look myself in the mirror tomorrow if just stand here and do nothing."

"You're right cousin," he agreed glumly.

"However, that doesn't mean we should endanger ourselves needlessly," I reassured him.

Soris nodded, "it makes sense to me." I smiled grimly and refocused my attention at them just in time to hear Shianni yell, "touch me and I'll gut you, you pig!"

The blonde-haired human ignored her as his attention focused on me as I approached, "what have we here?" he purred, "Another lovely one come to keep me company?"

"Sir please you are upsetting my wedding party. Perhaps we could talk this whole thing over and reach a solution that all of us can agree with?" I asked politely.

"Maybe you should invite it over for dinner!" Lord Jonaley jeered.

Vaughan scoffed reaching for me. "Do you have any idea who I am?" behind him, Shianni took her favored whiskey jug and cracked Vaughan over the head knocking him unconscious.

"Are you insane?" lord Braden screamed. "This is Vaughan Urien, the Arl of Denerims son!"

"W-what? Shianni cried, "oh maker."

"Let's be reasonable, things just got out of hand…"I started.

Lord Jonaley cut me off glaring at Shianni, "you've got a lot of nerve knife-ears. This'll go badly for you." He signaled his other companion who helped him carry Vaughan out of the alienage.

Shianni sighed sadly, knowing the trouble she was in, "I really messed up this time, thank you cousin for trying to help though."

I smiled at her kindly, "Don't worry too much Shianni." Shianni was a good person under it all; she just liked to drink a little too much and had a small problem controlling her temper.

Soris agreed with me, "Fìera is right. He won't tell anyone he was taken down by a slip of an eleven woman."

Shianni nodded shakily, "I hope so. I should get cleaned up." looking down at her whiskey covered hands I nodded in agreement. As she left, our fiancés approached us.

Soris cleared his throat, "is everyone else alright?" he asked them.

"I think we are just shaken," Valora said looking at Nelaros. "What was that all about?"

Soris laughed nervously, "The Arls son started drinking early and wanted to join the celebrations. However, let's not let him ruin the day. Uh, Fìera this is Valora, my betrothed." I smiled at her. She wasn't as bad as Soris said beneath her awkwardness I could sense a very proud woman. Under the right circumstances, she would bloom with a little help from new family and friends.

"And this is Nelaros," she introduced him to me drawing my attention to the attractive blond elf standing beside her. My father and Soris both had been right he was handsome.

He took my hand kissing the top of it softly, "a pleasure Soris said much of you most of it was even positive."

"Hey, I just wanted to give you a sporting chance to run," said Soris chuckling as I elbowed him in the ribs.

I flushed crimson dropping in a curtsy, "pleased to finally meet you."

"I am a lucky man to be so warmly welcomed," he purred.

"Let's give these two a bit of privacy I'm sure they have a lot to discuss," said Soris taking Valora by her elbow leading her a short ways away. I smiled gratefully at Soris before casting my gaze to the ground shyly.

"Well here we are…are you nervous?" Nelaros asked drawing my gaze back to his.

"I was until I saw you," I answered coyly. "Are you?"

"I thought I'd stay calm, but finally seeing you has made me… well, let's just say I'm not calm."

I smiled broadly, "well things can only get better from here."

"I think your right. I am looking forward to seeing how life unfolds," he said sincerely reaching his hand up to cup my cheek gently in his palm. "I'll spend every waking moment learning to make you happy," he vowed.

"I'll try and be a good wife to you Nelaros," I smiled demurely my fingers playing nervously with the sleeves on my dress.

"Come cousin," Soris called, "we should let them get ready." I nodded my head scared of the hope building in my heart. He was as kind as he was beautiful to look at. Perhaps this would not be as scary as I thought. I smiled hopefully as Nelaros and Valora headed toward the elders home.

Soris nudged me with his elbow, "don't look now but we have another problem." I turned my head around searching for the new threat, "is it Vaughan or his men again?"

"Another human just walked in he could be one of Vaughan's or he could be a random trouble maker," Soris said.

I frowned thoughtfully, "one human shouldn't cause much trouble."

Soris laughed dryly, "it's not the human I am worried about. Although, he does look capable of doing some damage, I'm more worried about some of the boys. Wine is flowing and I don't thing we want another incident."

I groaned wishing the drama were over; I was actually looking forward to my wedding now, "all right let go talk to him quickly. I wish to get on with the ceremony."

Soris looked nauseous at my words grabbing my arm, "you're no longer nervous." He stated in disbelief.

"Do you yell at the rain because it is wet?" I asked. "No it just is. I cannot change the events of today. I have met my betrothed and we will be married. Nelaros seems to be genially kind as well as handsome what more could I ask for? Besides I want to be happy why should I fight being with someone who wants the same thing as me?"

"I know your right," he answered, "but what about love?"

I looked wistfully at the sky praying to myself, "who knows Soris maybe one day him and I will fall in love like my parents did." Lowering my eyes from the sky focusing on the human in our alienage. "But, for now I will focus on what I can control and leave the rest to fate and the ancestors."


	3. Ch 3: Two Weddings and a Kidnapping

_so far this story hasnt been fighting me which makes me happy hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review if you have a second_

**rated T and M for implied content**

* * *

><p>"Good day," he greeted bowing to Soris and I. "I understand congratulations are in order for your impending weddings."<p>

I bowed in return inspecting him through thick eyelashes. This human was imposing in his own right. His long dark hair was tied back into a pony take while a thick beard covered his tan face and accented his dark chocolate eyes. His armor was in good condition but not perfect and polished, you could tell he had seen battle before and actually used his armor. I spoke softly carefully choosing my words, "I thank you but ask that you please leave the alienage I would rather avoid more unpleasantness today."

He quirked an eyebrow at me, "What manner of unpleasantness might you be referring to?"

"The alienage just isn't a good place for humans to be," I answered.

"I'm sorry, but I have no intention of leaving," Duncan apologized.

Frustrated I took a deep breath, "I am asking again politely, please leave for you own good."

He frowned but held his ground, "and I refuse once again, now what?"

My eyebrows knitted together tightly deep in thought. "Perhaps we can come to a compromise," I offered.

"She keeps her composure even when facing and unknown and armed human. A true gift, wouldn't you say Valendrian?" Duncan asked the elder who had approached during our conversation.

"I would say the world has far more use of those who know how to stay their blades," he smiled in acknowledgement. "It is good to see you my old friend."

"I'm sorry elder I had no idea..." I bowed taking a step back away from them.

Duncan chuckled, "I was hardly forthcoming and for that I apologize."

"Fìera, may I present Duncan, Head of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden."

"Well met Duncan," I smiled politely trying to prevent myself from embarrassing myself farther.

"And you dear girl."

Valendrian turned to Duncan "what brings you here friend?"

Duncan sighed sadly, a heavy burden apparent on his shoulders. "The worst has happened. King Cailan summons the Grey Wardens to Ostagar to fight the darkspawn horde alongside his armies. I am recruiting before heading to meet with him."

Valendrian nodded, "yes… I had heard the news. Still this is an awkward time there is to be a wedding - two in fact."

"So I see," Duncan said. "By all means attend to your ceremonies, my concerns can wait, for now."

A strange but calm look crossed Valendrian's face, "very well children treat Duncan as my guest and for the Maker's sake take your places." He turned and headed towards the pavilion where the wedding party was assembling.

Duncan smiled, "please don't let me interrupt further. We shall speak more later."

I smiled nervously and said farewell to Duncan following Soris to the pavilion my mind a million miles away. A Grey Warden in the alienage was huge news. My knowledge of grey wardens was limited at best but I did remember mother mentioning what a huge honor it was to join their ranks. If I had not about to become a new bride I might have pledged myself to their order. I wondered who Duncan was here for perhaps it was someone I knew if so they were lucky.

"Oh Soris, there you are," Valora cried delighted. "I was afraid you'd run off."

Soris laughed nervously, "No I'm here with Nelaros blushing bride in tow."

"You look radiant," Nelaros complimented.

I was so lost in my thoughts I did not even realize I was standing in front of him. I flushed pink, "Thank you," I croaked my throat suddenly dry. This was it, my days as a single maiden would soon be over. My 18-year-old heart thudded in my chest as I prayed to the ancestors not to faint.

Valendrian approached the edge of the pavilion address the crowd that had gathered. "Friends and family today we celebrate not only this joining, but also our bonds of kin and kind. We are a free people, but that was not always so. Andraste, the Maker's prophet, freed us from the bonds of slavery. As our community grows, remember that our strength lies in commitment to tradition and to each other." The crowd clapped as Valendrian finished.

"Thank you Valendrian," Mother Boann said. "Now let us begin. The priestess raised her hand above our heads as we knelt before her. "In the name of the Maker who brought us this and in whose name we say the Chant of Light, I…" mother Boann cut off and I looked up lord Vaughan and his lackeys along with the palace guards had pushed their way through the gathered crowd and joined us on the pavilion.

"Milord this is…an unexpected surprise," she said trying to regain her composure.

"Sorry to interrupt mother, but we are having a party and I find myself dreadfully short of female guests," he leered.

"Milord this is a wedding," she emphasized angrily.

Vaughan snarled, "Ha! If you want to dress up your playthings and pretend, that's your business. But don't pretend this is a proper wedding."

"Now we are here for a good time aren't we boys?" he asked maliciously.

They laughed in an agreement making my skin crawl. Vaughan worked his way through the wedding party choosing women to take with him as if we were dishes at a banquet.

"Where's that Bitch who bottled me?" he demanded.

"Over here," lord Jonaley called pulling Shianni with him.

"Let go you stuffed shirt son of a …" she yelled before he backhanded her across the mouth.

"Oh I'll enjoy taming you," he sneered turning away from her. "Now where is the _pretty_ bride?"

Nelaros stepped in front of me. "Run I'll distract them."

"It's too late to run," I whispered to his back.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," he said venomously as Vaughan spotted us.

I caressed him gently on the back, Tears gathered in my eyes. "It will be alright, I'll go with him." I kissed him gently on the cheek whispering in his ear, "I have to protect them." Soris watched in horror as they grabbed his bride as well.

"Ah, yes such a well formed thing," Vaughan purred caressing my face as I shuddered in revulsion.

"Milord please," I begged," just take me instead let the others go."

"What kind of party would that be?" he curled his lip at me, grabbing my arm roughly. I jerked away from him pulling my arm from his grasp.

"Please," I pleaded. "Don't do this. No one needs to get hurt."

"Of course they won't," he sneered. "This is just a party after all." Nodding his head at the palace guards, they approached us and I braced for a fight. I reached out to Nelaros as a couple of guards seized him. In the midst of the commotion, I never saw the fist that caught me across the jaw.

"Oh we are going to have some fun," crooned Vaughan, his voice the last thing I heard as slid into darkness.


	4. Ch 4: Who invited Death to the party?

_i had fun writing this chapter i have never done sword fighting scenes before and struggled hopefully it sounds alright to everyone reading it_

_again i apreciate any and all feed back_

rated **M** for implied content and violence

* * *

><p>"Maker keep us, maker protect us. Maker keep, us maker protect us," Nola prayed repeatedly.<p>

"Shut up!" Shianni snapped at her, "You're driving me crazy."

"What the…?"I thought. "Uhhh," I moaned opening my eyes, for a moment I panicked unable to remember what happened. I blinked slowly, Shianni and Valora's faces coming into focus. Everything clicked into place and the memories came flooding back. My jaw throbbed and I rubbed it gently. I scowled, "that's it I'm done playing nice girl next human who touches me is going to get a foot in the neither regions."

Shianni exhaled a breath laughing abruptly, "Well it's nice to know u have some fight in you."

"Mother always said to fight first with kindness and when that fails kick a little butt." I blushed at my own words, "Well her words were much dirtier than what I am comfortable saying but you understand what I mean." I looked around at my surroundings, "where are we?"

Valora checked my face carefully as she answered, "somewhere in the palace. They locked us in here to wait until that bastard is '_ready_' for us." She grimaced in revulsion.

My stomach rolled with nausea. I was going to do my best to make sure everyone survived this ordeal with as few scars as possible. However, I was unsure if I would be able to let anyone touch me unwillingly without fighting back, especially someone like Vaughan. "No!"I yelled at myself mentally. "I would do whatever was necessary to protect these women."

"Is there any way out of here?" I asked getting to my feet.

Shianni hugged herself tightly, "the door is locked solid and we are unarmed." I checked the door over carefully. "I know you could pick it cousin with the right tools and enough time but I doubt we have either." She was right but I would not be defeated easily, my eyes searching the room for an escape.

Brianna one of the bridesmaids spoke for the first time her medium length dark brown hair hanging limply in her dark tanned face. "Look we do what they want, go home and try to forget this whole thing ever happened."

"She's right. It'll be worse if we resist," Valora agreed sadly.

Shianni's eyes bulged from her head, "you idiots! It will be worse if we don't fight."

I put my hands up calming the women down, "for now go along with things, I will find away to get us out of here."

Brianna gasped in fear, "someone's coming." Backing away from the door we huddled in the corner of the room except Nola who continued to pray in the middle of the room as the door swung open.

"Hello wenches," the guard captain greeted. "We're your escorts to Lord Vaughan's party."

"You will not touch me," Nola screamed rising and backing away from the guards. The rest of the women crowded around me in terror. I heard the sound of his sword hitting flesh a second before the warm splash of blood sprayed across my face and dress.

I looked down at Nola's lifeless form in horror hot tears trickling down my cheeks.

"You killed her," Brianna cried aloud while the other women paled in shock.

"I suppose that's what happens when you try teaching whores some respect." He sneered, "Now you two grab the little flower in the corner." He pointed at Brianna and two guards escorted her from the room. "Horace and I will take the homely bride and the drunk."

"You two Randal and Otis," he pointed to a guard with a thick mustache and another with a long broken nose. "Bind the last one. Lord Vaughan likes her look and wants her for himself for last." The captain and Horace grabbed Valora and Shianni. He gripped Shianni's arm tightly dragging her kicking and screaming from the room. Valora did not fight but gave me a sad pleading look, as she was lead from the room.

Randal leered at me his mustache twitching, "come here."

"I'm fine over here thank you." I said politely desperately buying myself time to get my hands on their weapons.

"Vaughan wanted her bound till he was ready for her, but I say we have a little fun with her first," Otis suggested lumbering towards me.

"NO!"I screamed silently. "I am untouched," I blurted trying to discourage their train of thought. "Vaughan will know you didn't follow his orders."

"Don't worry we'll be perfect gentlemen," Randal laughed lunging for me. I sidestepped his large form and outstretched hands. However, I miscalculated my footing and tripped over Nola's arm falling into Otis's arms. His fingers wrapped tightly around my wrists and twisted my arms behind my back.

"Be a good little wench," he murmured in my ear, his whiskey soaked breath caressing my face. "You don't want to end up like your friend here." He pulled me tightly against him twisting my arms painfully. I clenched my teeth together to keep from crying out.

"Please don't hurt me," I pleaded. "I'm sure we can make a deal of some kind."

"There is only one deal I want sweetie," Randal said rubbing his crotch advancing toward me.

"Uh, Hello?" Soris called from the doorway both guards turned, their attention on the intruder.

"What have we here?" Otis taunted throwing me to the ground behind him, "an elf with a stolen sword." Randal and he moved to intercept Soris. I picked myself up on the ground crouching low and nodded to Soris. He bent over and slid the sword across the ground between the two guards. It landed in my open palm.

My heart fluttered in anticipation. Every day I walked a careful path, always saying the proper things of doing what was expected of me. Mother had taught me swordplay and I enjoyed the organized chaos of the fight. It was the only thing I did that displeased father. Today I was grateful for that training. I bared my teeth at the guards in fury. Swinging the weapon from side to side, across the room Soris pulled a bow from his back.

"Oh sod," cursed Otis reaching for his blade. My hand lashed out before he could pull his weapon cutting him across the neck. He fell backwards as the light faded out of his eyes. Randal screamed in anger swiping his blade at me, I stepped backwards narrowly dodging the blade. With a flick of my wrist I struck his sword with mine pinning it to the ground and punched him in the face with my left fist. I could hear Soris' bow twang and then the sound of an arrow sinking into flesh. Randal dropped his weapon clutching the arrow now protruding for him neck falling to his knees.

"Mercy," he begged and I stayed my blade.

"Where were the other women taken?" I demanded. Color faded from his face and he fell forward dead a second arrow protruding from the back of his neck.

"Soris," I scowled

"What?" he asked. "The bastard asked for mercy cousin. Death was the only mercy to grant him."

"Yes but now I have no idea where the others are," I sighed exasperated.

"Oh, sorry Fìera," he said sheepishly. "They didn't… do anything to you did they?"

"No, you got here before…" I trailed off swallowing roughly. "Just shaken, they killed Nola and I have never taken a life before."

He nodded, "I understand that. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes," I said holding back the need to vomit. "The sooner we leave this place the better I will be. By the way where did you get the sword?"

"That Grey Warden Duncan gave Nelaros and me his sword and bow, but it's all we had."

"Why didn't Duncan come?" I asked.

"Duncan said he couldn't interfere, something about the Grey Wardens being neutral."

"Did you guys have to fight your way in?" I wondered.

"No we actually snuck in using the servants' entrance. Although Nelaros took down a guard at the door, He's a savage fighter," Soris praised impressed. I smiled pleased, maybe he wouldn't mind my martial training after all.

"He's here with you?" I asked my heart fluttering nervously.

"Yes, he's the reason we are here. He lost it on those who wanted to hope for the best. I… didn't know what to," He admitted.

"You came in the end though that what matters," I commended.

He smiled bashfully, "Anyway Nelaros is guarding the end of the hall. We should meet up with him and figure out what to do from there." I nodded in agreement.

Kneeling next to the guards bodies I searched them over for weapons and healing aids. I pulled set of daggers from Otis' body keeping one for myself and handing the other to Soris. He took a mace from Randal slinging the bow over his back. Both guards had a couple healing potions and several bronze bits I pocketed the potions and gave the bronze bits to Soris.

Once we had acquired all we could from them I crouched over Nola's body taking the necklace around her neck, Soris looked at me funny. "For her parents," I explained. I stood wishing I had a scabbard for my weapons. Shrugging I crossed to the door, swinging it open we found ourselves in the palace kitchen. The door hit the wall loudly and the cook turned around startled.

"What is this?" he yelled, "you're not one of me. Wait… is that blood."

I quickly looked down at my dress blood coated the front of it. My beautiful wedding dress was ruined.

"Bandits," he exclaimed, "the guards will make quick work of…" he fell over unconscious a male elf stood behind him holding a cooking pot.

"You've no idea how long that Shem has had that coming." He scowled kicking the cooks limp form.

"Thank you," I said glad to have an ally even if only temporary. "My name is Fìera and this is Soris."

"I'm Adwen, the cooks' assistant." He stated. "You're one of the girls they brought in, aren't you?"

I nodded quickly unable to speak past the lump in my throat.

"They took the other to Lord Vaughan's chambers. You should hurry. He's not…gentle…with women." He warned shame tainting his words. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm getting out of here before the storm hits."

I shook my head ashamed by my race. Too many elves stood by and watched as others were abused and mistreated. Too afraid to say or do anything because of the ramifications. What Adwen had done for us was more than any other in his position might have done.

Soris and I continued into the next room where several off duty and unarmored guards were eating, but seeing us covered in blood and they took up arms against us. We defended striking them down quickly and moved onward. A couple of turns later and we were standing in the entrance to the hall where Nelaros was waiting for us. Our bad luck however, we were not the first to find him, and several of Vaughan's guards surrounded him. One of whom was the guard captain from the wedding.

Unarmed he stood no chance I cried out his name. But, it was too late, the guard captains blade cut through him like butter.

"NO!" I screamed rage rippling through my veins dropping to my knees. "You killed him. He was unarmed and you murdered him, why?"

"He needed to learn his place as shall you," he scoffed. "Kill them."

I gripped my blades tightly leaping from the ground at the guard captain knocking him over. I sank my dagger into his eye socket burying it in his brain. The remaining guards, momentary shocked at my ferocity, attacked. Soris bashed one across the face with his mace while I engaged the last one. My sword meeting his, my arm vibrating with the force of each blow. I threw my shoulder into his shield our swords locked together. I heard the sound of heavy armor clattering against the ground and knew Soris had taken his guard down. I twisted my leg behind his pushing with all my strength he tripped falling backwards. Our swords separated; finding an opening, jabbing forward deftly, I stabbed him in the ribs under his sword arm piercing his heart with my blade.

With the last of the guards, dead Soris and I fell to our knees beside Nelaros' body.

"I'm so sorry," Soris murmured sadly.

Numb I bowed my head, "he died trying to save me. To save all of us."

Soris stood, determination flashing in his eyes, "let's make sure his death is not in vain. We need to find the others before anything else happens."

I touched Nelaros' face with the pads of my fingertips fighting back the tears threatening to fall. I took his hand in mine holding it to my heart. "You would have made a good husband." I whispered. A glint of gold flashed in his palm, I opened it to find a single gold ring engraved lilies and our names into the surface. Slipping the ring on my finger, I stood gathering my weapons.

"Search their bodies for coins and anything else of use," I directed. I pulled a couple of potions and an armored belt from the guard captain. Hooking it around my waist I too his side pouch making a crude potion holster. I checked him for a scabbard but found it cut in half. I glanced at Soris who shrugged most of the armor was unusable but he had found a few healing herbs and handed them over to me.


	5. Ch 5: No Turning Back Now

We continued our search farther into the palace fighting several guards along the way. Soris growled in frustration as I cut down a mabari hound. "We have to be getting closer there are more guards in this area than the one before."

"We'll find them cousin," I promised opening yet another door my eyes opening wide. Inside was one of the palace armories. Shutting the door quickly behind us I quickly scanned the armor for suit I could wear. Far in the corner of the room what must have been practice or beginner armor for new recruits I found a set of matching leather. Stripping my wedding gown off I dressed quickly, thankful, to finally have some protection on. I turned around adjusting the final strap into place. Soris stood regal in a set of chainmail.

"Here," he said handing me a short bow. I hung it across my shoulders and back. I looped a sword and knife scabbard though my belt, strapping it across my waist. Finished I cocked my head at Soris giving a single nod in the direction of the door.

We exited the armory quietly moving down the hall through a set of large doors two guards were standing guard we took them down swiftly. Another door another hallway, my frustration growing, who knows what was happening to my friends. A single guard patrolled the hallway I snuck up behind him quietly pulling my blade from its sheath and placing it against the back of his neck.

"Tell me where Vaughan took the elven maids and I will spare your life," I promised. He pointed directly in front of him at a door with two human statues of guardians standing on either side of it.

"Thank you," I whispered cuffing him across the back of the head with the hilt of my weapon. Soris helped me carry him into a nearby room jamming the door handle from opening on the inside we left him.

We hurried down the hallway, our goal in sight. Vaughan's door loomed in front of me and I kicked it open. Shianni laid on the floor her dress in tatters. Vaughan lounged on the bed wearing only his breaches. Lord Jonaley and lord Braden were surrounding Shianni She was crying but not fighting them I could see fresh bruises coloring her arms and legs.

"My, my, what have we here?" Vaughan crooned drunkenly.

"Don't worry; we'll make short work of these two knife ears," lord Jonaley said stepping over Shianni and reached for his sword.

"Quiet you idiot," Vaughan shouted. "The pretty bride and her companion are covered in enough blood to fill a tub. What do you think that means?"

"It means every guard who stood in our way between here and the kitchens are now dead." I stated calmly, "and your next."

Vaughan raised his hands in mock surrender, "let's not be too hasty here. Surely we can talk this over…"

"Like I did at the alienage when I begged you not to do this?" I snorted. "How many are dead now because of your selfish actions?"

"Please," Shianni begged desperately from the floor my heart breaking at the sound of her voice. "Please just…get us out of here. I want to go home."

"You think you can talk your way out of this?" I demanded pulling my dagger from my waist.

Vaughan growled, "Think for a minute, damn it. Kill me and you will ruin more lives than just your own. By damn the city with run red with elven blood. You know how this ends."

"We'll tell the city what really happened," I said.

"You think people care about elven whores? You think my father will just ignore my death simply because I used some animals as they were meant to be used," he snarled cruelly.

"I am NOT a whore and my people are not animals!" I hissed fidgeting with my blade.

Vaughan calmed down backing away slightly, "a poor word choice, perhaps, but you understand. You'd risk everything on petty revenge?"

Soris whispered hoarsely beside me, "Cousin what if he's right? They'll purge the alienage again!"

"You think they won't as it is? After what we've already done here? If it comes to that I will deal with it." I promised.

"If you're sure, then I'm with you," he whispered back.

"How dare you threaten us," I scowled at Vaughan.

"Last chance," he snarled. "Kill me and you will end up destroying everything you care about. Or, you could hear me out and change your lives for the better."

"Speak then," I demanded.

Vaughan smirked, "here is our situation. You are skilled, obviously. If we fight here, perhaps you could even manage to kill us. However my father won't let that go your pigsty alienage will be burnt to the ground." He smoothed his hair away from his face his eyes glinting maliciously. "Or, you turn and walk away right now with 40 sovereigns in your pocket." Soris whistled sharply. "You take that money and leave Denerim tonight. No repercussions and you can go wherever your heart desires."

"What about the other women?" I asked quietly. "Will you let them go?"

Vaughan laughed crudely, "No. the women stay. They'll go home tomorrow slightly worse for wear and you'll be long gone."

Soris argued, "I don't know cousin, that's a lot of money."

I frowned turning towards him, "they were going to hurt me and what about you're betrothed. Its blood money and you know it!"

"Your right, you're absolutely right," he agreed.

"You can't buy me," I declared turning back to Vaughan, "I'm not leaving this room without those women.

"Bah! I always regret talking to knife-ears!" he growled, "kill them now!" He dove for his sword while Jonaley and Braden attacked. The fight was tougher than the ones before perhaps I was just tired but Braden was able to cut me on thigh. I stumbled midstride watching the blood poor down my leg. He laughed lunging forward his sword pointing at my heart. I danced away from his blade crossing behind him and cutting him along the spine with my dagger. He fell to the ground dead. Forgotten already I turned to Vaughan, all the anger I had building in me to this moment poured into my sword strikes, sparks flew as swords clashed together. I pushed him backwards away from me catching him across the chest with the end of my blade. He screamed in fury, charging forward I blocked his blade with mine using his momentum to knock it aside and plunge my dagger into his heart.

He fell to his knees his mouth moving soundless; I pulled my blade out, fingers clutching wildly at his chest. He raised his sword trying to stab me even in death. I swiped my sword across his throat detaching his head from his shoulders. I sidestepped as his body fell to the ground.

"Tell me we did the right thing cousin?" Soris asked shakily.

"He forced my hand," I murmured my lips suddenly numb. My stomach heaved threatening to expel all over the room.

"I'll check the back room here for the other girls. Shianni needs you right now." He said turning away from me.

I nodded crossing to her, I knelt, my leg screaming in pain, checking her for any wounds. Sheathing my blades, I took a healing potion from the pouch at my waist and poured some of it on my thigh as well as a deep cut on her arm.

"Please…please," she sobbed, "don't leave me alone. Take me home."

I held her in my arms comforting her. "I will cousin. Do you think you can walk?"

She calmed down slightly, "I... I think so." She wiped the tears with the back of her hand and tried to adjust her dress to cover herself. "They're all dead now right? You killed them all?"

I sighed sadly, "Yes, I did what had to be done to save us."

"Good, good," she mumbled slipping into unconsciousness.

"Is she going to be alright?" Valora asked entering the room with Soris and Brianna.

"She will in time," I stated firmly. "Are you well?"

Valora swallowed shivering, "they hadn't gotten to us yet." Brianna nodded in agreement. "I can't believe you came for us, thank you."

"Err," Soris interrupted. "We should go, soon. As in now."

"Fine with me," I agreed waking Shianni. Helping each other to our feet, we stumbled from the palace back to the alienage.


	6. Ch 6: Goodbyes and Grey Wardens

_this story was not only inspired by my favorite game but also by a song called All of Me by Matt Hammitt_

**_this chapter has been done for a while i just have been to busy to type it up so here it is finally :) enjoy and please leave a review if you like _**

some content rated **M** and **MA** for mature audiences only

* * *

><p>We managed to get back to the alienage without any more incidents. The gates were already open and Duncan and Valendrian were waiting their attention diverted from their conversation as we approached.<p>

"You have returned." stated Valendrian looking over our party taking notice of Brianna and Valora assisting Shianni, "Has Shianni been hurt? And where is Tromey's daughter Nola?" I shook my head sadly and retrieved Nola's necklace from around my neck.

Valora looked down sadly at her shoes, "Nola didn't make it. She resisted…"

"And they killed her," Shianni finished weakly.

"Nelaros too," Soris stated, "The guards killed him even though he was unarmed."

"I see," Valendrian sighed in disappointment. "Would the rest of you ladies please take Shianni home? She needs to rest and I need to speak to Fìera and Soris." Brianna and Valora nodded and left with Shianni in tow. We watched their retreating forms in silence.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the elder asked

I looked away, shame and embarrassment coloring my cheeks, "I'd rather not talk about it. What happened with Shianni is for her to tell, not me."

He nodded, " what about the Arls son? Does he live?"

I looked down at my feet shaking my head, "no, he gave me no choice."

Valendrian rubbed his face tiredly. "Maker preserve us all."

Then the garrison could already be on their way. You have little time," Duncan spoke his voice rumbling gently so quite he had been that I had forgotten he was standing there.

Cousin what should we do?" Soris asked worriedly.

"I told you I would take care of it," I smiled sadly. "Have I ever broken a promise?"

An elf whose name I couldn't remember came running us to the elder out of breath he exclaimed, "the guards are coming!"

"No one panic let's see what comes of this," Valendrian said calmly.

A full retinue of guards came marching into the alienage. "I see Valendrian, elder and administrator of the alienage."

"I am here captain," Valendrian acknowledged stepping forwards. "I take it you have come in response to today's disruption?"

The captain approached his guards at attention behind him. "Don't play ignorant with me elder. You will not prevent justice from being done." His gaze searched out behind Valendrian his voice raised. The Arls son lies dead in a river of blood that runs through the entire palace! I want names and I want them NOW!"

I pushed Soris behind a support beam hiding him from the guards and stepped towards the guards.

"It was me," I confessed softly. Soris' arm reached out to grab me; I brushed past him. The gaze of the captain turned in my direction. "I killed the Arls son."

"You expect me to believe one slip of a girl did all that?" he scoffed.

Valendrian bristled, "we are not so helpless, captain."

He regarded me again this time more intensely taking note of the weapons I carried. The armor gracing my body was stained red with blood. "Very well, I suppose you could have done it. You save many by coming forward. I don't envy your fate but I do applaud your courage."

I raised my gaze to his nodding solemnly. This was my fate by coming forward I had saved not only Soris but also the entire alienage from a purging.

"Take her in to custody; she will wait in the dungeons until the Arl returns. The rest of you back to your houses!" he indicated two guards who approached me I pulled my weapons from the scabbards my face expressionless. I could have fought, but chose to surrender instead; I laid the weapons on the ground at my feet and stepped away from them.

Duncan cleared his throat, "captain a word if you please?"

"What is it grey warden? As you can see the situation is well under control."

A small smiled flashed quickly across Duncan's face but was gone as quickly. "Be that as it may captain. I hereby invoke the right of conscription. And remove this woman into my custody." He stepped in front of me placing himself between the guards and me.

"Son of a tied down…" the captain cursed.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. What is the right of conscription?" I asked my face a mask of confusion.

Valendrian answered softly, "grey warden's have the right to drafter people they deem worthy into their ranks. It can be any one from a slave to a prisoner to a king. It is a policy that King Maric reestablish during his rule."

"And Duncan can do that for me?" awe spreading across my expression. Valendrian nodded rising a finger to his lips for silence.

"Very well grey warden; I cannot challenge your rights, but I will ask one thing." Duncan inclined his head, "get this elf out of the city, TODAY!"

"Agreed."

The guard captain glowered at us issuing orders to his men to "move out".

We watched them march out of the alienage until the city gate slammed closed behind them.

"You're with me now. Say your goodbyes and see me when you're ready." he stooped to the ground retrieved my weapons and returned them to me. "Do not take overlong. I agreed to have you out of the city forthwith."

"I understand," I acknowledged. "Thank you, you probably just saved my life. You didn't have to do this for me."

"Hmm…" his eyes bore down into mine, his gaze so intense I had to look quickly away slightly flustered.

Soris peaked out waving at me, "I'll just go say my goodbyes now."

Valendrian waited to speak until I was out of earshot, "it seems you got your recruit after all Duncan."

"Not in the way I would have liked old friend."

"No?" Valendrian shrugged. "Either way it's out of my hands now. If you will excuse me, I must tend to our people and prepare a funeral pyre. Goodbye Duncan, take care of our girl and Maker keep you."

Soris grabbed me up into a huge bear hug, "thank you thank you cousin, you really saved my hide back there…"

I hugged him back, "I only did what was right."

"As you always do," He released me staring me directly in the eyes. "You have always been my hero since we were kids. It's just official now."

I blushed looking at the dirt.

He clasped my shoulder, "I'd like to follow your example. No more daydreaming, I'm settling down. Valora's a good woman and she had ideas about making our lives here better for everyone."

My head shot up and I gawked at him, 'Wow, that's great cousin. I wish you two the best."

"Uncle had the women take Shianni home. Will you see her before you go?"

I hesitated, my heart torn, "I don't know. I may have saved her but she also witnessed me kill. That can be just as traumatizing to her as what Vaughan did."

"Go," he insisted. "It will break her heart if you don't." he gave my shoulder a final squeeze before walking away."

I looked to the sky offering my thanks to the ancestors for my luck this day. I took off quickly across the alienage to my home elves gossiped as I passed, ignoring their comments leaving the story telling for Soris.

I entered my home inside Valora stood by the fire heating a kettle of tea. She turned towards the sound of my footsteps.

"Oh, there you are," she said brightly. "I wanted to say thank you for everything you did."

I sat down at the small dining table in front of the fire as she poured three cups of tea. I added a dollop of honey to Shianni's cup and mine. "Don't mention it. We're going to be family after all anyone else would have done the same."

"You're wrong," she said her tone turning dark along with her eyes. "Most elves ignore the abuse that goes on. Nelaros was the only person I knew who was brave enough to fight back. That is I mean, until I met you."

I frowned sadly sighing, "he sounds like he would have been the perfect match for me."

"I'm so sorry that you never got to know him," she consoled taking my hand in hers. I squeezed it in appreciation before taking it back.

"Promise me you'll take care of Soris?"

"I will, I swear it," she vowed she looked over her shoulder to the bedroom. "Shianni seems to be regaining herself. I will leave you two alone. Good luck in your travels and thank you again." She finished her cup of tea and left the house. I swallowed mine in two gulps burning my throat. I picked up Shianni's and took into the bedroom where she was resting.

"Cousin?" I called softly her form was so still I wasn't sure if she heard me I moved closer to the bed. She opened her moss green colored eyes and smiled at me.

"You took all the responsibility for what happened today. You're amazing you know that?" she exclaimed hoarsely.

Setting her teacup on the nightstand, I sat down next to her on the bed. "I just did what had to be done Shianni." I leaned forward and helped her into a sitting position.

"You always do. Someday they'll write legends about you, a hero for all the elves to aspire to," she grinned weakly.

"You have to know I can't stay. Duncan conscripted me into the grey wardens to save me from being arrested and sentenced to death."

"No!" she cried her eyes going wide. "It's not right you're being punished for a spoiled child actions."

I brushed her hair gently away from her face, "I know but I knew that fighting back would have its own consequences." I cleared my throat and changed the subject. "How are you holding up?"

Her eyes darted to the doorway checking to see if we were alone. "I'm alright as far as the others know Vaughan just roughed me up a bit. If the others knew what he really did…" her voice broke and I took her hand in mine. "I don't want them to know. They'll treat me like a fragile doll or something."

I smiled at the mental image. "I can't ever imagine that happening," I joked.

Her eyes widened and she hit me on the shoulder giggling. We laughed until she cried and I held her in my arms, till she could cry no more. I laid her back on the bed, "cousin I have to go now. Know that you are stronger and braver than any one gives you credit. What happened doesn't have to define who you are unless you want it to." I hugged her tightly kissing her gently on the forehead. I rose from the bedside.

"Wait," she whispered. "There's something I need to say before you go. First… you've always been there for me but what happened… what you did… it was beyond what anyone could ever expect from another person." She closed her eyes gathering her thoughts together. "When the world was at its worst there you came, with fire in your eyes like a legend out of a storybook. I'll _**never **_forget that."

"Shianni, I want you to know that even after everything that's happened I would have still done it the same way. I've made peace with my decision to save you and kill him."

Tears trickled out of the corners of her eyes. "I love you cousin make us proud out there."

"I love you too," I answered my voice cracking, waving a final goodbye and leaving her room.

"Maker watch over you," she prayed to the empty room.

Father stood outside our door. He turned towards me as I stepped out of the doorway.

He took my hands in his unshed tears glistening in his eyes, "if…if this what the maker has planned for you, then I guess it's for the best. Your mother would have been pleased."

"Father," I whispered embracing him tears threatening to fall. "I am afraid."

"I wish there was another way, this is not the life I wanted for you. I had hoped to keep you here near me. Now…now I have to lose you for you to live," tears spilled over his tired eyes soaking into my crimson hair. He pulled away looking down at my face, "take care my girl. Be safe and wise and… and you know. We'll all miss you very much. I love you Fìera."

"I love you too papa," I whispered as he release me and turned away from him. I wiped away a tear that slipped down my cheek. I worked my way back to Duncan the center of the alienage was filled with elves who offered prayers condolences. Word must have already spread of what happened in the palace. Nola's parents stopped me by the great tree offering their thanks for Nola's necklace even though they were consumed by grief. I could only offer them my apologies for not being able to save her. Her mother hugged me breaking down into tears in my arms before her husband led her away. I waved my farewell to the rest of the elves and came upon Duncan waiting patiently at the gates.

"Are you ready child?" he asked calmly.

"Yes" I said offering one final look over my shoulder, Soris stood with his arm around Valora who was standing next to my father and Valendrian. The waved at me I inclined my head to them in farewell.

"Good," he said exiting out of the alienage into the world beyond.


	7. Ch 7: The Road I'm On

_this story was not only inspired by my favorite game but also by a song called All of Me by Matt Hammitt the words moved me but fit the whole city elf/alistair romance._

**_this chapter fought me a little bit i had something completely different written down for this chapter but when i went to type and edit it my fingers decided it didnt like what i __**had wrote and i ended up with this chapter one i am much happier with. i hope you enjoy it **_**

rated** T **and** M **for implied content

* * *

><p>The gate stayed shut behind me, no friends or family followed, Duncan and I were officially alone and I was outside of Denerim for the first time ever. The sun was low in the western sky we would have to find a place to camp before nightfall but Duncan seemed in no hurry to camp. Instead, it seemed he was trying to put as much space between us and the city.<p>

We traveled in silence; Duncan seemed content to leave me alone to my thoughts. I was sad and my heart heavy, sad to leave my family sad to have lost the chance at a normal life sad that too many people lost their lives today over stupidity. We followed the main road until the sun sank into the horizon and painted hues of red and orange across the sky. Duncan started looking for a place to camp just off the path we found a small clearing surrounded by trees. Duncan sent me to collect wood while he tried to start a fire. I collected as much as I could uneasy leaving Duncan's side.

I handed him the pile of wood I had collected and sat down on a fallen log watching him set up camp. A few traders stopped drawn by the sight of our fire. Duncan chatted with them easily I left them to trade and share news and hunted in the nearby woods. After catching a few rabbits and a couple of squirrels and stumbling upon a bush of berries, I made my way back to camp.

The men whistled over my bounty. Taking my knife, I cleaned the surface of the log creating a makeshift table to skin my kills. When I was finished I buried the pelts in the dirt to dry them, I took a few of the smaller sticks and stripped the bark off using a rock I smoothed their surface making a cooking spit and hung it over the fire. I sat near the fire watching the men.

"She's very lovely, perhaps you would be willing to trade for her?" one of them asked Duncan.

He laughed his chest rumbling, "I do not think you want to go down this path friend."

I turned the meat slowly watching the trader carefully through my lashes my voice cold as ice, "I am not for sale. You would do best to leave for I have no tolerance for anyone who believes in slavery."

The trader huffed offended, but got up and walked several paces away leaving his friend behind.

I watched him closely, and he raised his hands in surrender, "I do not deal in slaves or flesh. I am interested in them pelts you buried though."

I looked behind me where they were drying, "do you have a sleeping roll to trade? Or a traveling pack?"

He nodded opening his large backpack displaying his wares. My eyes widened at his collection he had many fine things including some jewelry and chocolates. The price my pelts would fetch for would not be that much so I only picked out what I needed. I had some silver and bronze bits saved but knew I would need money for where Duncan and I are heading. I traded the pelts for a sleeping roll, a potion pouch a blanket. I thanked the trader and offered him some of our dinner. He accepted joining Duncan and I as we ate.

"what puts you two on this path?" he asked Duncan.

I looked up watching Duncan's face as he answered, "We travel south to Ostagar to join the king's army. Darkspawn have gathered at the edge of the Korcari Wilds."

The trader paled but nodded. "I had heard that King Cailan was down there with the bulk of his personal armies I also heard that his uncles' men were soon to join them as well."

"This is true, when I was there last neither Eamon's nor Rendon Howe men had arrived. Many of the other nobles' armies were slowly trickling in," Duncan stated his tone concerned.

I finished eating and excused myself into the trees to relieve myself. When I returned the trader was no longer there. I sat on the ground my back propped up against the log.

"You should get some rest we leave with first light it will be a long day of travel tomorrow."

I nodded laying out my new bedroll and lying on my side. I heard Duncan putting out the fire behind me and I pulled my blanket around me tightly. Exhaustion overtook me and I fell heavily into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Fìera," a musical voice called my name, "Fìera come to me." I turned around in circles searching for the source of the voice.<em>

_"Where are you?" I called into the darkness. Shadows moved around me changing into different shapes._

_"Fìera," it whispered. _

_"Please," I begged, "I can't find you."_

_Strong arms enveloped me from behind pulling me close. Any fear I had washed away from the comfort of those arms. I closed my eyes and leaned backwards._

_Warm breath tickled my ear, "I miss you when you're not around. I would love to stay here with you forever. Nothing bad able to touch us immersed in this wonderful place."_

_Opening my eyes I sighed, content in agreement._

_A dark cloud shadowed over head, "but you can't stay." His words crushing the peace I felt._

_I struggled to turn around to see the face to whose arms where holding me tight. The grip tightened holding me into place._

_"Fìera you have to get up now!" the voice yelled panicked pushing me away, "WAKE UP!"_

* * *

><p>The dream shattered and I opened my eyes to the pitch black of night. I was not alone the trader who had offended me earlier was lying atop of me pawing at my clothes. I opened my mouth to scream only to find his dirty hand covering it. I fought against him trying to buck him off me reaching my arms around trying to reach my weapon. My hand met metal and I griped tightly lifting a dagger to plunge into…nothing. He was gone; I sat up seeing Duncan who stood above my attacker sword pointing at his throat.<p>

"Check his pack for rope," Duncan instructed. Keeping his blade pointed at his chest. I scrambled to his side searching the trader's things and finding a few lengths of rope. Handing it to Duncan, who dragged the trader over to a tree and began securing the trader to it.

I stood looking down at the traders form my dagger clutched tightly in my hand. Anger coursed though my body, I took deep breaths trying to remain calm. Lowering myself to his eye level I raised my blade a hairsbreadth away from his throat. He tried to back away but with nowhere to go he began screaming in fear of his life. Duncan came around the tree, watching the scene unfold.

I leaned forward my voice barely a whisper, "remember this blade at your throat the next time you even think of attacking another woman. I spare your life this night but fate will not smile down on you in the future and know that if I ever see you again I will not be so kind."

Pulling back away from him, I withdrew my blade from his throat and sheathed it at my waist. I stood meeting Duncan's gaze, my eyes remained clear but anger and tears burned behind my eyelids. I blinked furiously refusing them from falling.

We packed camp quickly leaving the trader alone and still tied to the tree. Perhaps someone would come upon him and release him then again perhaps not, he was no longer our concern.

It was early enough that light had began to spread across the sky we decided to keep traveling south instead of finding a new place to set up camp. Duncan did not feel the need to fill the silence between us instead watched me intently. I chose to ignore the intensity of his gaze concentrating on the road we traveled instead. We camped just south of The Hest Road at the tip of the Imperial Highway. We were directly north of Ostagar and would be at the army camp by midday tomorrow.

"You continue to surprise me," Duncan murmured after building a small fire to cook my remaining meat.

My head shot up startled by the rumbled of his voice. His eyes flicked to mine, "your mother did not have your calm. She had a fire in her much like your own but she rarely controlled what came out of her mouth."

I cocked my head listening intently, "when tried to do what she thought was best, Even if it did cost her life in the end."

It was Duncan's turn to look intrigued. "How did she die? Forgive me that is none of my business."

"No its alright." my eyes traveled skyward as I searched for the words, "she was killed by humans. We were in the market one day when she just got scared after seeing a group of them. She told my father to take me back to the alienage and stay with me. Her final words to me were telling me how much she loved me and how she hoped one day I would understand." My gaze turned to the fire watching the flames lick the wood hungrily.

"And do you?"

I shook my head, "no neither did my father."

"Hmm," Duncan murmured thoughtful. "Have you ever been outside of Denerim before?"

I tossed a small stick into the fire, "just for hunting and gathering with others from the alienage and never far outside of the city. This is the first time I have been outside without anyone of my kind before."

"There will be others at camp. Mind you that most will be servants but there is one male elf grey warden."

"That's good then, may father would like that. Have there been many elf grey wardens?" I asked sleepily, curling up on my bedroll.

He smiled grateful to talk about a subject he was quite familiar with. I fell asleep listening to Duncan regale some of the tales of elven Grey wardens.


	8. Ch 8: A Royal Welcome

_this story was not only inspired by my favorite game but also by a song called All of Me by Matt Hammitt the words moved me but fit the whole city elf/alistair romance _

**story is rated M and MA**

* * *

><p>My breath caught in my throat seeing Ostagar for the first time. The massive size of the ruins, the likes of which I had never seen before loomed in front of Duncan and me. My new life the life of Grey Warden would truly begin here. Just inside the gates, we're greeted almost immediately.<p>

"Duncan!"" a voice exclaimed, the gold of his armor glinting from the midday sun. I blinked rapidly trying to clear the black dots from my vision. The newcomer smiled delighted at our or I should say Duncan's arrival. His blond shoulder length hair tied away from his face accenting his handsome face. Around him, four guards formed an arc. "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

"Not if I could help it, your majesty," Duncan chuckled, bowing. I stared in awe; this was King Maric's son Cailan, the new king of Ferelden. I knelt down on one knee crossing my right arm across my chest and bowed before him.

King Cailan clasped Duncan around the arm in greeting. "Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious!" the king smiled broadly his eyes searching around Duncan until they met mine. The weight of his gaze turning my knees weak I smiled back weakly grateful to be kneeling. "The other wardens told me you'd sent word about finding a new recruit. I take it this is she?"

Duncan nodded, "allow me to introduce you, your majesty."

Cailan laughed and it was childlike in its exuberance, "no need to be so formal Duncan. We'll be shedding blood together after all." He reached down offering me his and timidly I placed my hand in his. With a light tug, he pulled me to my feet and into his arms. As he held me against him gently, a dark heated look clouded his eyes and his voice deepened slightly, "hello there, might I know your name?"

Color flushed across my cheeks flustered by our embrace, "my name is Fìera Tabris, your majesty."

"Pleased to meet you," he murmured releasing me. I stepped quickly backwards blushing furiously. "From where do you hail?"

I kept my gaze lowered as I answered, his attention making me nervous, "the city of Denerim."

"As do I," he exclaimed jubilantly. "Though, I have not been in the palace for some time. Do you come from the alienage?"

I nodded trying to focus on anything but the Kings face. His boyish good looks could get him any maiden in Ferelden. I did not understand why I commanded his attention so.

"Tell me how is it there? My guard all but forbids me going there," his asked his tone sincere.

The question had my head snapping up from the ground I had been concentrating intently upon. My eyebrows knitted together and I spoke carefully, "then there are many things you know nothing about."

"Oh, anything in particular?" his eyes searching mine the air thick with tension between us.

I did not break his gaze though I wanted to, "I am unsure where to start." My voice was breathy.

"Surely you could list off a couple of things," he smiled dazzling me.

"Poverty, injustice, murder, abuse, rape…" I listed off, the kings eyes widened and I trailed off unable to finish my sentence.

He scrutinized my face, my indifferent stare, "you think I care nothing about these things, but I do." He sighed, "I supposed your trust will only come with proof. I swear to you before witnesses that things will change once we defeat the darkspawn. In not just the alienage but throughout all of Ferelden," He smiled sheepishly he teeth a perfect white line. "But for now we must attend to war."

I smiled in return unable to help myself, he took my hand in his, laying a kiss lightly upon the back of it, "milady allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar. The warden's will benefit greatly with you in their ranks."

His hand lingered on mine, I pulled away slowly blushing lightly, "you're too kind, your majesty."

He gave me a lingering glance, speaking to Duncan who had been silent during our exchange. "I hate to cut this short but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliff forces could be here in less than a week."

Cailan laughed, "Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've already won three battles against these monsters and the next one should be no different."

"You sound very confident of that, "I observed.

"Over confident some would say right Duncan?" Cailan asked nudging Duncan in the arm.

"Your majesty, I'm not certain the blight can be ended quite as quickly as you might wish."

Cailan sighed in disappointment, "truth is I'm not even sure this is a true blight. There are plenty of darkspawn but alas we've seen no sign of the Archdemon." He shook his head looking thoughtful for a moment. "I'd hoped for a war like in my father's tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god," He huffed out a wistful breath. "But I supposed this will have to do."

Behind him, a lone guard came running towards the king drawing all of our attention. His colors were different from the Kings and Cailan rolled his eyes dramatically, "I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Fare thee well Grey Wardens," he gave me a roguish wink before being enveloped by his guards.

Duncan stood thoughtful watching the king and his men disappear from view. I smiled to myself flattered by the king's attention.

"What the king has said is true we've won several battles already," Duncan confirmed indicating me to follow him.

"Perhaps the King is right then and this isn't a true blight but just a large gathering of darkspawn instead?" my knowledge of the darkspawn was limited to what the elder's stories had taught me. I didn't know what the difference was between a blight and just a horde of darkspawn and, told Duncan just that.

"A true blight means that there is an Archdemon behind the darkspawn rising to the surface, and I know there is one behind this but I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feelings."

"He seems to hold the Grey Wardens in high regards," I said curiously.

"Yes," Duncan agreed. "His father Maric was the one to bring the Grey Wardens back to Ferelden. He also traveled with a group of Grey Wardens into the deep roads during an expedition."

"Are we in danger?"

He chuckled softly, "there is always danger but we are doing what we can for recruits. We also sent a call to the Grey Wardens of Orlas and hope they reach us before the Archdemon rears its head. Our numbers here are too few and while we anxiously wait, we must turn to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference."

"Is there anything we can do in the meantime?" I asked trying to be helpful.

He stopped walking and I stopped next to him. Before us was a magnificent stone bridge leading to the war camp. My mind reeled at the majesty of it.

"We should proceed with the joining ritual without delay."

My head swiveled to face him, "wait what do you mean? What ritual?"

"Every recruit must go through a secret ritual, we call the joining in order to become a Grey Warden," for a moment a deep sadness crossed his face and his eyes would not meet mine. I wondered at the level of danger involved in this 'ritual'. "The ritual itself is brief but there is some preparation is required."

I took a deep calming breath, this was going to happen whether I wanted it to or not. Panicking would not help the situation, "Am I the only recruit you have?"

"No, there are two others already in camp. Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish all I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being." My stomach growled loudly and Duncan chuckled. "After you have attended to your needs find our newest member named Alistair in the camp and have him gather the others for the ritual."

I nodded accepting his task, while mentally going through my inventory.

"Until then I have other business to attend to. You may find me at the Grey Warden's tent on the other side of this bridge, near a large pyre, should you need too," he smiled patting me gently on the shoulder."

"Thank you for your kindness Duncan," I said gratefully.

"You are most welcome though I admit that my kindness was somewhat selfish."

I smiled, " it's alright I am grateful nonetheless."

He nodded, and looked as if he was almost going to add something but turned and strolled away instead. I stood there awhile watching until he was but a dot in my vision. Although soldiers brushed by me on their way into the camp, I was officially alone. I backtracked towards the entrance to a path that had caught my eye earlier. I followed it past crumbling stone and overgrown grass. I found what had caught my eye earlier a patch of elfroot and deep mushrooms. I knelt with my pack and started gathering the healing herbs. A few soldiers walked past, their conversation loud enough for me to hear.

"Today two units arrived every hour and they expect to double that tomorrow."

"Yes but I heard the Teyrn is worried that will not be enough to drive the darkspawn from the wilds." Their voices drifted off, as they got further away. I quickly finished picking the herbs and wrapped them in a piece of cloth, and tucked them into my pack. I checked the small field over for any sign of wild life but knew it was pointless any game would already been hunted or scared off.

I took off across the bridge into the king's camp, as the soldier standing at the other end of the bridge called it, when I stopped to ask him directions to a quartermaster. I smiled my thanks and proceeded into the camp. Throughout the ruins, tents scattered around for the various divisions of groups gathered. The King and Teyrn kept to one side surrounded by their personal retinue of guards. Near them, troops practiced their various skills. Next to Loghain's tent and the pyre was Duncan's tent and next to him were the ash warriors. I had never seen anything like them so devout in their beliefs and practices I stopped to watch them with their mabari hounds. The beauty of the beasts was breathtaking. I secretly wished for one of my own as I nodded in respect to them.

I found the quartermaster, who mistook me for a servant elf, tucked away in a corner of the camp. After pointing at my armor, he apologized offering me a slight discount on goods. After perusing his wares, I found a sword sheath that strapped across my back. I also purchased several leather ties to braid back my hair, a larger backpack and traded my current scabbard and most of my coin for a smaller one for my knife at my hip. When I was finished, he pointed me in the direction of the food caravan, after filling my stomach and braiding my hair back I went in search of the Grey Warden Alistair. It did not take long he was just north of the war council in an argument with a mage.

"What is it now? Haven't Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the circle?"

"I simply came to deliver a message for the revered mother, ser mage. She desires your presence." I approached slowly listening to their argument not wanting to interrupt unless I had too.

"What her reverence desires is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens, by the King's orders I might add!" the mage shouted his face turning an interesting shade of purple.

Alistair snickered, "Should I have asked her to write a note?

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!"

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message," the blond Grey Warden shook his head.

"Your glibness does you no credit," the mage scowled.

"Really and here I thought we were getting along so well I was even going to name one of my children after you…the grumpy one," Alistair sneered.

"Enough," the mage shouted fuming with rage. "I will speak to the woman if I must! Get out of my way fool." He pushed past Alistair scowling as he bumped into me.

"You know, one good thing about the blight is how it brings people together," he said to me turning and watching the mage disappear over my shoulder. The full impact of his gaze took the breath from my lungs. He smiled slightly waiting for an answer as I tried desperately to capture my breath.

"I'm sorry?" I wheezed out. Who was this human? And why did I feel like my whole world just fell into place?

* * *

><p><em>this chapter took longer to post but not write its actully been sitting on my thumbdrive for a while i was just distracted by my story Raised by Wolves for the elder scroll series that i forgot to post this so here it is. a bit late but better than never and finally our hero has appeared :)<em>


	9. Ch 9: Alistair and other Introductions

_this story was not only inspired by my favorite game but also by a song called All of Me by Matt Hammitt the words moved me but fit the whole city elf/alistair romance _

**chapter is rated T**

**story is rated M and MA**

* * *

><p>I stared at the wheat colored blond haired human, and for a moment the sorrow I carried over Nelaros and Nola's deaths, the heartache from having to leave the only home I had ever know faded by just looking at his smiling face. An unfamiliar feeling gripped my heart and twisted my stomach. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, what was wrong with me? I was still in morning and this man was a stranger, not to mention a human, what would my father think?<p>

"Oh nothing, just trying to find a bright side to all this," he said waving his hands in the direction of the soldiers prepping the war council.

"Oh I see," I said taking deep breaths to calm the jitter in my belly and smiling, "you're looking for the silver lining."

"Yes exactly. It's like a party; we could all stand in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about." He grinned.

I laughed loudly for the first time in forever. "You're a strange human," I giggled.

"You know you're not the first to tell me that," he smiled brightly and my stomach fluttered. His whiskey colored eyes gazed into mine, "wait, we haven't met have we? I don suppose you happen to be another mage?"

"Hardly," he drawled. "I just like to know my chances of being turned into a toad at any given moment." He sighed eyeing me carefully.

I giggled at his obvious discomfort, "Well, no worries then for I am no mage."

"Less being yelled at for me then." he grinned mischievously, "though the day is still young." He paused taking a careful look at me, "wait I do know you. You are Duncan's newest recruit, the elf from Denerim. I should have recognized you right away. I apologize."

"That's alright, no offense taken."

"Good you didn't exactly catch me at my finest with the mage there," he grimaced slightly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Alistair, the newest Grey Warden."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Fìera," I smiled. "Duncan actually sent me to find you."

"Oh," he beamed. "As the junior member of the order I get to join you while you prepare for the joining."

My eyebrows knit together tightly, "I can't prepare for this on my own?"

"I know!" he embellishes a large sigh that has me snickering then says in all seriousness, "I felt the same way when I did this; unfortunately they don't give us much of a choice."

"What can you tell me about the joining itself," I ask curiously.

He evaded my eyes and stared past my head at the soldiers, "honestly nothing. Just try not to worry about it. It will…just distract you."

"Okay," I said slowly letting the subject drop. There was something serious about this joining that neither Duncan nor Alistair was willing or able reveal. "Duncan said we were to gather the other recruits and meet him at the bonfire."

"Alright let's go find them then, if you have any questions let me know otherwise lead on."

"I look forward to traveling with you," I stated genially.

His head snapped to attention. "You do?" he asked incredulously. "Huh, that's a switch."

My eyebrows knitted in curiosity, most humans were so full of themselves it was…odd to find one who was not confident about himself. I turned toward the camp Alistair falling into step beside me, "so what was that argument about with the mage?"

"Oh that? Psh… nothing," he rolled his eyes evading my gaze.

"Are you sure? That was a lot of hostility towards someone just delivering a message."

He sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly, "if you must know. The circle is only here at the kings request and the chantry doesn't like it one bit. They just love letting mages know how unwelcome they are. Which puts me in an awkward position, you see I was once a templar."

I stopped walking my mouth agape, "you were a mage hunter?"

Alistair frowned. "Not that that's all Templars do, but yes the chantry raised me until Duncan recruited me," he said defensively.

"I'm sorry, I meant no offense. I was just surprised that they let you go," I apologized.

"The grand cleric didn't want to so Duncan was forced to conscript me and here I am." He smiled looking off to the right of us. "Oh look there's Daveth one of the other recruits."

My gaze followed the direction of Alistair's, a young roguish looking human male stood near the quartermaster flirting with an unwilling blond female soldier.

"So any last wishes I could help you fulfill before we head into battle? Life's fleeting you know that pretty face could be decorating some darkspawn's spear tomorrow wouldn't you like to do something tonight that makes you feel alive?" he flirted with her. I grimaced on her behalf as far as lines went it was a good one but obvious I winced at the sound of her fist connection with his jaw but smiled crookedly in approval.

"Does that line ever work?" Alistair asked Daveth curiously.

They both watched the retreating backside of the pretty soldier and Daveth answered, "For every 20 women I asked one of them rewards me for my effort."

I shook my head at their behavior, "men I swear that you are all the same."

"Well my, my, my, you're not what I expected," Daveth smiled charmingly at me.

"Oh, and just what were you expecting?" I asked

"Not a woman yet here you are," he almost purred.

"You know there haven't been many women in the order. I wonder why that is?" Alistair asked thoughtfully.

I grinned at his innocence, "Would you prefer more women in the order?" I teased.

"Yes!" Daveth exclaimed and I frowned at him.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Alistair asked and I raised my eyes in surprise. "Not that I'm a drooling lecher or anything…please stop looking at me like that."

I shook my head again sighing, "Men." It didn't matter if they were human, elven or dwarven in the end they all thought the same. Daveth grinned and Alistair managed to look both adorable and embarrassed at the same time.

"Have they told you anything about the upcoming ritual?" Daveth asked joining our two-person party our goal, the remaining recruit Ser Jory.

"Not really, even our friend her has been sparse on the detail," I replied indicating Alistair who seemed to be ignoring our conversation and focused on finding our final party member.

"I heard they're sending us into the wilds," Daveth speculated.

"I don't know why they would send us out their needlessly into danger. The whole thing is too secretive for my liking," a deep voice said. We turned our attention in the direction of a tall broad shouldered man with a receding hairline said standing my one of the chantry priests.

"I take it you are our final recruit?" I asked

"Yes Ser Jory's the name, I hail from Highever. I was recruited in a tournament a few weeks ago but just made it down here a few nights ago it was hard for me to leave my wife in Redcliff where we keep our home for she is heavy with child."

"I am Fìera from Denerim, this is Daveth and our escort the grey warden Alistair," I smiled kindly at him. "Duncan has sent for all of us to join him the fire."

"Very well," he bowed and fell into step next to us.

"So what do you think this ritual in tale?" Daveth asked Jory. "You don't think it will be too dangerous."

I sighed interjecting my opinion, "Daveth if our takes is hard it is because Duncan and the other grey wardens believe we can obtain it. I am sure all of us have done something so difficult and impressive to be here. I doubt the grey wardens accept someone into their ranks just because they want to be a grey warden. For instance how did you end up here?"

Daveth laughed, "I picked Duncan pocket in Denerim he caught me, he's pretty quick for an old guy, but I got away at least until the guards cornered me. Duncan was forced to conscript me to keep me from the hangman's noose."

"See," I pointed out. "Something you did that day made Duncan believe there was something inside of you worth saving something worth giving a second chance too. Now if you don't mind I see Duncan." The men turned quiet as we approached the fire.

Duncan appraised our little group as we approached, "it would seem we have everyone accounted for and are ready to begin the preparations for the ritual that is if Alistair is done riling up the mages?"

Alistair flushed crimson at being single out by Duncan, "what can I say the revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army."

Duncan shook his head sighing, "She forced you to sass the mage did she? We are too new at being reinstated in Ferelden and we cannot afford to be antagonizing any one Alistair. The last thing we need is to give anyone any ammunition against us."

Alistair stared at the ground sheepishly, "your right Duncan…I apologize." He swallowed quickly as if saying the words left a bad taste in his mouth.

Duncan nodded turning his attention back to the rest of us, now that you are all her I can tell you we will be sending the four of you in to the Korcari wilds. While there you will have to collect three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit."

"Surely you've acquired some darkspawn blood before now," ser Jory asked looking slightly pale.

Duncan laughed lightly, "of course we have but it is necessary that you each collect you own fresh blood."

"Finally some action," Daveth joked causing all of use to chuckle.

"What is the second task Duncan?" I inquired drawing his attention to me. I didn't ask any more questions about the darkspawn I doubt anything he could tell me would take away the nausea I felt about fighting one.

Duncan watched the play of emotions dace across my face, "there once was a grey warden archive in these wilds. It was abandoned years ago, due to the remoteness of its location." He paused turning towards the flames. "It has come to our attention that a few scrolls were left behind there, treaties important to the war. Alistair I want you and these recruits to retrieve them."

"How will we find this archive and if we do what if the scrolls are no longer there," I wondered.

"It will be an over grown ruin by now but I will mark the general location on your map," Duncan paused thoughtfully. "It is possible that the scrolls may have been stolen or destroyed. They were magically sealed before it was abandoned to protect them and only a grey warden can break the seal.

"I don't understand," Alistair frowned. "Why would anyone leave something important like that behind?"

"It was always assumed we would return for them," Duncan looked at Alistair sadly. "A great many things were assumed that have not held true." Duncan stared at Alistair a look of regret flitting across his stoic features. His hands clenched at the air and I wondered at his response. Why would he say that and have it directed at Alistair? The sound of wood snapping in the bonfire broke the awkward silence. Duncan shook his head as if in a daze.

"So three vials of darkspawn blood and find the archive, got it," I said quickly.

Duncan's eyes flitted to me and then back to Alistair, "watch over your charges Alistair, and may the maker watch over your path. Return quickly and safely I will see you all soon."

* * *

><p>omg this chapter took forever well kinda it was all written out all i needed to do was type it up but i needed to verify something in the game but then i misplaced it and i couldnt find what i was looking for online and then bam 6hours ago i was cleaning my desk off and found it buried under a bunch of papers. thus this chapter was finished. :) its mostly dialogue from the game i've changed up a bit the next chapter wont be so dry *crosses fingers* also i've been crazy busy writing Raised by Wolves please check it out if you havnt already :)<p>

thank you to everyone who is following this story for your patience, i'll try to be better about updating this story in the future.


	10. Ch 10: Into the Wilds

_This story was not only inspired by my favorite game but also by a song called All of Me by Matt Hammitt I do not own dragon age or any of its characters that honor goes to bioware whom we love so much for creating such and awsome place for us to get lost in :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Into the Wilds<p>

The second we stepped into the Korcari Wilds we were ambushed by a pack of feral wolves. No sooner had we dispatched them did Ser Jory and Daveth start bickering. The two fought like children and it reminded me of home. How many times did I listen to Soris and Shianni fight over the years, the thought brought the heartbreak of their loss to the surface and I walked a head of the two to try and distance myself from their argument.

"Who… is that?" a faint voice called. I dropped into a crouch and pulled my dagger from its sheath following the voice. Dead bodies were scattered upon the ground while one severely injured man struggled to walk towards us. I stood rushing to his side.

"Are you grey... wardens…?" he asked weakly.

"Yes." Alistair answered. He told us of the large horde of darkspawn that had attacked him and his scouting party while I treated his wound with a healing salve from my pack. Jory paced nervously back and forth as I wrapped the wound listening to the soldier's story about one of the darkspawn that was larger than two men and had horns growing out of its head. I wrapped the final bandage around the soldiers arm placing them back into my pack. He thanked us and stood intent on returning to camp, I offered that we escort him back to the army camp but he insisted that he was well enough to make it back alone. I shrugged my shoulders and watched him stumble away.

Once the soldier was gone from view Ser Jory began ranting about how crazy it was to be walking in a darkspawn infested area with only us.

I tried not to snarl at him. Stating calmly instead, "overcoming these danger are a part of this test. Duncan would not send us needlessly into danger; obviously he thought the four of us could handle this together."

"All grey wardens can sense the darkspawn; we are nowhere near the bulk of the horde. What few are about I can assure you, they will not take us by surprise, however that doesn't mean that I am here to make it easy. Now let's get a move on," Alistair said.

I nodded in agreement checking the map for our destination. We traveled south through the wilds around swampland and fallen trees. Through the distance I could see old Tevinter ruins, and wished that I had been sent to this place under different circumstances. How grand it would have been to explore the ruins and discover the history of this place. My eyes widened in horror as we approached a stone archway near a wooden bridge, where two bodies of dead soldiers hung. They were horribly disfigured with several limbs missing. My face went deathly pale and I blinked rapidly trying to hold back tears as we approached them.

"You don't look so well," Alistair commented. I shook my head and stared up at the bodies, his gaze followed mine. "The poor slobs, that's just excessive if you ask me."

"That's just not right," Daveth whispered. I agreed with him whole heartedly but couldn't form the words. The smell of death coated the air and my stomach rolled.

"DARKSPAWN," Alistair shouted pulling his weapon and shield out. I pulled out my sword and dagger, watching the others arm themselves just seconds before the ground erupted before us and several darkspawn clawed their way from the earth. The sight of them was even worse than I had imagined. Some of them were short and stocky with wide mouths, short pointed teeth, and long pointed ears similar to an elf's. Alistair called them Genlocks and said they were the most common of darkspawn. Also with them were Herlocks though there were fewer of them they were stronger than the Genlocks. Hideous by nature, their gruesome features included long wide mouths with no lips and large sharp dagger like teeth. They stood as tall as a human but had the strength of five of them. Their flesh held scars and tattoos covering the skin everywhere you could see. When you cut them they bled like any other being, but it was black and tainted all it touched. They fought viciously but were no match for our blades.

I pulled my sword from the stomach of the final Herlock and surveyed the others, we were bloody, filthy and covered in Andraste knows what, but alive and mostly uninjured.

"Is everyone alright?" Alistair asked.

I nodded and removed my leather glove using the back of my hand to wipe the sweat from my brow. Daveth kicked one of the darkspawn closest to him. I knelt down and pulled my vial from my pack filling it with darkspawn blood. As I stood I noticed the other two were doing the same.

"We should move on," he said wiping his blade off before sheathing it. I looked over at him his once handsome face now covered with blood. I almost agreed with him but the bodies hanging once again caught my attention.

"Not until we cut them down," Daveth replied. Looking over at him, I could see how much the sight of them upset him, and then recalled how he had said he had been a cutpurse and that Duncan had conscripted him. Had Duncan not done that, he too would have had the same fate as these poor soldiers hanging.

"If we had the time, I would agree, but I do not think we should stay here any longer," Jory argued.

"Piss off," Daveth growled at Jory and turned toward the archway. Climbing the stones in a way only a true thief could. He pulled a dagger out and began to cut away at the rope, the weight of the body hastened the process snapping only half way through the rope. It fell with a sickening crunch, bones snapped and protruded from flesh. My stomach rolled and I barely had time to turn away before spewing the contents of my stomach onto the ground. Alistair paled at my reaction and sent Jory over to help Daveth with the remaining body. Alistair guided me to the bridge and the nearest source of water. I collapsed to my knees splashing water on my face. He knelt down next to me and pulled a small cloth from his pack, handing it to me. I wiped away the water and stared down at my reflection.

"What did they do to them? Half of their flesh is missing."

Alistair sighed and took a deep breath. "There were rumors… that the darkspawn ate some of their victims."

"For the love of the ancestors, please be joking?" I asked him raising my face to gaze at his. His features never changed and I shuddered in revulsion. "Wait you only said some of them, what do they do with the rest of them?"

He cleared his throat. "Others like the ones back where we found that wounded soldier are just left were they fell and the rest are… taken."

I stared at him dumbfounded. "Taken," I repeated. "Taken where?"

"Not sure," he said seriously, looking back at the others. "Jory and Daveth are done with the bodies. If you're going to be alright, I think we are ready to move on now."

"Thank you," I whispered my throat sore.

"It's alright; I understand my reaction the first time was similar." He smiled kindly offering me a hand up. "Now to find these scrolls and get away from these horrors."

"Agreed." I answered taking his hand. I stood, feeling that I had gained my first friend. A human none the less but a friend anyway. Life sure was funny sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>I noticed that it has been 11 months since I last wrote in this story, thats along time in my opinion and I apologize to my followers for taking so long to write this chapter, truth was I was working on another project until I reached burnout and then decided it was time to go back to some previous projects. The Great news is you wont have to wait long for the next couple of chapters because they are already written. :) so sit back relax and enjoy and if you have time check out my other works or reread this one (major editing planned for previous chapters.) love you all Faynyx<strong>


End file.
